The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer storage, and more particularly to transferring data between block and file storage systems.
Computers can store data using various architectures. For example, some computer systems store data using file-level storage, also referred to as file-based storage, using a filesystem. Other computer systems store data using block-level storage, where data is stored in chunks (e.g., blocks), and the application using the data is responsible for combining the blocks. Data stored on a computer system may be transferred to a different server (e.g., to a cloud-based server) for processing (e.g., to perform analytics).